School of Crock/Quotes
:Poof: I....want.......my......RATTLE! ---- :Timmy: What's wrong with my pink hat?! :Poof: Dude... ---- :Poof: '(with Cosmo's voice) Hey guys! This is the best party ever! ---- :'Poof: '''Just kidding! This is my real voice! ---- :Mr. Turner:' Ow. Get inside, honey. It's raining chalkboards. ---- :'Mr. Turner:' OW! Honey, it's raining chalkboards again! ---- :'Sparky:' Oh sure, they make a big deal over a baby talking. No one says a thing about a talking dog. ---- :'Poof:' Your plan to absorb all the magic from my friends, and Foop, has failed! You get an F, Mr. Crocker! '''Mr. Crocker:' We get it! You've got the gift of gab! Slumping to the floor now. ---- :Foop: Thank you for saving me. :Poof: 'No problem, Foop. Do you think we can be friends now? :'Foop: Oh, absolutely not, no. ---- :Foop: 'Weird! Poof can talk now. It's strange, but I'm gonna miss the way he used to say, "Poof, Poof." (get hit on the back by a hammer he installed) ---- :'Poof: 'And now that I can talk, I got a bunch of things to say. Mom, no more string beets. Dad, stay away from the oven! And Timmy...buddy...I love ya, but you gotta lose the pink hat. ---- :'Mr. Crocker: Woah, it speaks! :Fairies: (GASP) :Foop: Oh, get a grip! He said 4 words. :(Look at first quote if you don't know what they're talking about) ---- :Foop: Great party, Poof! And, once again, sorry I tried to annihilate you, repeatedly, a lot, in fact every time I saw you. ---- :Cosmo: 'I can't wait to have intelligent conversations with him! Of course I have to get intelligent first. ---- :'Foop: I'm hanging out with Sammy now. He's kind of a bad boy. (Sammy punches jukebox and plays music) ---- :Wanda: Oh, Cosmo! I can't believe our baby is through with pooferty and is FINALLY talking! :Cosmo: ' I know! ---- :'Timmy: I can't wait to hear him talk! ---- :Mr. Crocker: Hyperventilating! (Blows on his bag 3 times) Egg Salad Fumes not helping. Mother. (Faints) ---- :Everybody: Whoo-ho! Poof can talk! (Cosmo and Wanda hug Poof) ---- :Foop: Not so fast, bag face! :Sammy: I'm gonna turn your smile upside-down, punk! :Mr. Crocker: It's not me you want, it's Mr. Wilcox Sacklunch! ---- :Dr. Rip Studwell: I'm afraid there's no cure... :Wanda: What?! :Dr. Rip Studwell: ...for our love. ---- :Foop: (Holds up sign that says That's Disgusting) That's disgusting! ---- :Mr. Crocker: (To Poof) Welcome back, marble mouth. Let me guess, you tried to tell everyone about my evil plan and no one understood you? (Poof babbles angrily, then Crocker imitates Poof's babbling) That's what I thought! ---- :Mr. Crocker: So baby got back, I mean baby is back. That was bad grammar and I apologize. ---- :Cosmo: Screechy chalk. Aah! (Throws the chalkboard out the window) ---- :Cosmo: Charades? I love charades! I want Timmy to be my partner. You're a...beaver. Game over! We win! :Timmy: We're not playing charades. ---- :Mr. Crocker: I think I just rainbowed my pants! Category:Season 9 Category:Quotes Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Season 9 quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:Quote pages Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes